Characters' first lines
These lines are the first lines these disney characters have ever said! Movies Audrey Howse "I'm sorry ma'am....they didn't me tell they would do this." Craig "Morning." Cresil "Not really possible, Rozena, no such thing as mercy for me." George Jacqueline (Narrative voiceover) "My name is George. George A. Jacqueline. I have tale of how I became best friends with the greatest people ever. It's a fun, happy and hilarious story. So, let's being." (Character) "Sour cream and beetroot!" Ivan (Narrative voiceover) "This is a story you’ve probably heard before. There's a girl, a prince, and a little something that seemed small and worthless at first, before it turned so many lives around. Well, I was there too, but really, I was just along for the ride. Mostly, this story is about a special girl named Princess Nadezhda. But I always called her Nadya." (Character) "HEADS UP!" Kenneth Berry "Sally....What did you do?" Maya "Huh? What? Oh... It's just you, Hailey..." Neci Eason (As herself)" (As The Pauperess)" Nadya "Oh, dear! I’m so sorry, ma'am!" Prince Pyotr "I’m surprised she can read. That woman doesn't blow her own nose." Rozena "You know, if you stopped hurting yout throat with these fire-breathing attempts, they might show mercy for you." Stephanie What a lovely day. *Whistles* Arisa Pithel "Now ''that ''is not sour.." Luna Tempest "I am the lightning from the thundercloud, the creature as mysterious as the dark side of the moon... I am... Luna Tempest!" Luke (Narrative voiceover) "My name is Luke. I'm a 21-year-old guy who loves to play video games and... I live in a dangerous apocalyptic world..." (Character) "Please let this work..." Milly Fjord (Narrative voiceover) "I wish things could've been different. That we didn't have to work all the time. That we would have our freedom. My name is Milly. I am an immigrant from Ireland, and I still worked in the coal mines of the U.S.A. since I was 5. Opening and closing the doors. I didn't think things were going to change. Until 1930." (Character) "Becca! Can we go home now?!" Sally Berry (Narrative voiceover) "When I sweeped into the freezing sand, from the warmth of my coat, I had only two things in my mind: Jayne Mansfield and a warm ride back home. (Character) "Oh great, COME ON NOW!" Shows Alena McBride (Narrative) "Y'know, it's crazy. To think that I would go to freak camp like I did this summer. I was originally going to go to my old camp, Camp Earl, to have as much fun as I did this summer. But one wrong detour changed my course. One thing was for sure, it wasn't going to be an ordinary summer" (Character) "I can't wait to go back to Camp Earl! I hear they just upgraded their pool system!" Brandi Civine (Narrative voiceover) "Dear Aunt Gloria, you know two days my life was what you call ordinary and what i call boring. That is until my mommy said something I didn't really think I would hear her say........We're Moving!" (Character) "Mommy, can you please stop the speedy bumps?" Melody McCardle "I think I heard a kaboom." Princess Dolliane Kittie McFist "Darn Tootin I am"! Video Games Books Astrid Laufeyson "I am Astrid Laufeyson, daughter of Loki, the god of Mischief." Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:Quotes Category:Collaborated Pages